


Of Treats and Rewards

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [355]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Miss Ann, what's a corn maze?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 September 2016  
> Word Count: 815  
> Prompt: maze  
> Summary: "Miss Ann, what's a corn maze?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There is something about Jacob Shay that brings out the softer side of Ann Rutledge. At least that's the case for me. I always enjoy writing these two. I think it's something to do with seeing her interact with him and imagining she was the same way with both of her daughters.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hi, Miss Ann!" Jacob says with a bright smile as he runs up to give her a hug. "I thought Damien was picking me up today?"

Returning the hug, Ann kisses his cheek. "He was supposed to, but his meeting took longer than he thought." They walk toward her car, hand in hand. "So he texted me and asked if I'd come get you today."

Jacob waits patiently as Ann unlocks the car, then he gets into his booster seat and lets her buckle him in, backpack set next to him on the seat. She moves around to get into the driver's seat and carefully pulls out into the street busy with buses and parents picking up their children. Jacob knows to wait until they've gotten a certain distance from the school before speaking to Ann.

"I got an A on my spelling test today," he says with a grin. "And I got a gold star on my progress sheet."

Ann grins and glances at him in the rearview mirror as she waits at a red light. "Excellent! I told you that our extra study session last night would come in handy, didn't I?" When he nods and giggles, she laughs with him. "And we'll put your test on the refrigerator."

"Really?"

"Of course! There were some hard words on that list this week. An A and a gold star deserve to be on display. In fact, you did so well that you deserve a treat. You get to pick dessert for tonight. What would you like?"

Jacob thinks for a long minute as they continue their drive home. By the sudden devious smile on his face, Ann already knows what he's going to ask for, and she's more than willing to fulfill his request. But she waits patiently for him to work out the argument he thinks he'll need to convince her.

"Miss Ann?" he finally asks as she prepares to turn into the parking lot of the market she prefers for grocery shopping.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I know it's really only for special occasions like birthdays, but would it be possible to have an ice cream cake? It doesn't have to be a special one just for me. I'm okay with just a smaller plain one that's already made. And if it's not okay, can we get one of the fun cakes with frosting balloons instead?"

Ann parks and turns off the car, then turns around to face him for a moment. "That's what you want? Are you sure, Jacob?" When he nods, she smiles. "All right, let's go see what they have in the store."

"Thank you, Miss Ann!" Jacob unhooks his seatbelt, but waits for her to open the back door for him before he gets out and hugs her again. "You're the best!"

They head into the store and do their shopping far more quickly than Ann expects, including finding a small ice cream cake with frosting balloons on it. Figuring it fulfills both halves of Jacob's request, she grabs it and gets someone in the bakery department to add a "Congratulations, Jacob" to it. As they head back out to the car, Jacob is distracted by a scarecrow and pumpkins on a couple bales of hay.

"Miss Ann, what's a corn maze?"

"You've never been to a corn maze?" When Jacob shakes his head, she tsks softly. "I'm going to have to talk to your fathers about that. Corn mazes are fun. Come on, let's get the groceries in the car, and I'll explain them on the way home, okay?"

"Okay!"

When they get to the car, Jacob helps her put the bags in the trunk, worrying over his cake mostly. As it gets stowed away properly in the cooler Ann always keeps in her trunk for frozen things, he relaxes enough to get into his booster seat. As they begin the drive home, he sits patiently, waiting for Ann to explain.

"So a corn maze happens out in a cornfield. Once the corn's been harvested, the farmer will create a path that winds from the outside to the inside." She pauses, then grins as she continues. "Do you remember the Harry Potter movie with the tri-wizard tournament? The maze that they went through in the end?"

"Oh! The one where Harry and Cedric both won, but Cedric died?"

"Exactly. That maze is kind of what the corn maze is, just without the magic and made of corn instead. Does that help?"

"I think so. But why are they special?"

"Because they only happen around Halloween, like haunted houses and trick or treating."

"Oh! Okay."

"I'll tell you what. Tonight at dinner, we'll talk to everyone and see if we can arrange a trip to the corn maze for all of us. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me. Thank you, Miss Ann."

"Anything for you, my boy."


End file.
